Serenata
by Mukuro-Ack
Summary: "Nunca me han traído serenata" Jeager sonrío con malicia al recordar aquello, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.


**SERENATA.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **"Nunca me han traído serenata"**

Jeager sonrío con malicia al recordar aquello. Bajo del auto y se aseguro de bajar con sumo cuidado el pequeño regalo para su enano amor. Miro a sus amigos, comprobando que todo estuviera en orden, al verificar que por ahora todo estaba perfecto, sonrío. Lo único que faltaba era aventar la piedra al ventanal del balcón, y listo.

-Oye Jeager ¿Estas seguro de esto? Soy muy joven y hermoso como para morir a manos del enano amargado que tienes de pareja.-dijo el caballo temiendo por su salud tanto física como psicológica.

-Jean...-el mencionado miro al dueño de aquella voz, que era Marco, al verlo, se encontró con una gran sonrisa y unos ojos con los que el jura, pudo ver las puertas del infierno mismo.-Cállate, Jean~-Krischtein tembló de miedo y asintió despacio, aveces su amigo podía ser muy aterrador.

-No seas pesimista Pinkie Pie ¿Que es lo peor que puede pasar? ¡Vamos Eren, se hace tarde y le prometí a Berth que lo llevaría a cenar!-en esos momentos Fubar podía comparase con un tomate por ese comentario de mas por parte de su novio. Y Jean, bueno, Jean quería matar a Reiner por llamarle Pinkie Pie, era obvio que el no era esa molesta pony rosada, el prefería ser Apple Jack... ¿O quiza Rainbow Dash? Si ella era genial. Inclusive podía ser Rarity, sip, ese pony si que era elegante. Y mientras Rari-Jean, seguía en un conflicto mental sobre que pony ser, el castaño tomo la primera piedra que vio, le dio un pequeño beso y la lanzó hacía el ventanal del balcón.

La piedra dio en el lugar exacto, así que rápidamente hizo una seña para que todos empezaran a tocar sus respectivos instrumentos, Jeager carraspeo un poco antes de comenzar a cantar.

 **"Hoy ya no se escriben cartas para enamorarse... hoy ya las flores no se ven ¿Donde ah quedado aquel romance...?"**

El moreno sonrío con nerviosismo al ve que alguien se asomaba por entre las cortinas color vino.

 **"Ya no existen los poemas para conquistarse... Ahora se mandan solo mails"**

Eren ensanchó su sonrisa al ver a Rivaille en medio del balcón. Caminando a paso lento y con ambas manos a la altura del corazón. Aparentemente lo había despertado, pues traía un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta de tirantes blanca, ademas de estar completamente despeinado.

 **"Ya nadie entrega chocolates... Pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera, te lo confiero que quisiera... Amarte a la antigua"**

Levi se recargo en en barandal del balcón y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Sonrisa que desapareció cuando Hanji salio al balcón gritando de la emoción seguido de Mike, que solo tapaba sus oídos por la chillona voz de Zoe. Jeager siguió cantando, intentando no desafinar por los nervios y la vergüenza por la que estaba pasando.

 **"Entregarte mi vida, llenarte de rosas"**

El oji-verde sacó de su espalda el hermoso ramo flores, no eran las típicas rosas rojas, no, este ramo era de una hermosa combinación de camelias, lirios amarillos, poenias rosas, margaritas blancas con rosa y en medio de todo, unos cuantos tréboles de cuatro hojas Lo extendió con gran orgullo hacía Levi, quien solo abrió mas los ojos y al identificar las flores que conformaban el ramo. Su reacción fue bastante simple, a comparación de Hanji, que parecía tener un ataque epiléptico.

 **"Cantarte canciones, pintarte caricias"**

Jeager puso suavemente el ramo en el suelo, sin apartar la vista de su enano amor.

 **"Amarte a la antigua, robarte sonrisas, tomarte la mano, abrirte la puerta, escribirte poesía, amar como antes..."**

Ackerman hizo un gesto de bostezar muy contradictorio al carmín de ambas mejillas, carmín que por desgracia Eren estaba demasiado lejos para ver.

 **"Ahora los amores duran solo un instante... pero lo nuestro es al revés, cada segundo es importare."**

Hanji empezó a gritarle piropos a Eren, mientras codeaba a Levi con una sonrisa de retrasada mental. Mike solo estaba ahí, viendo como su lindo hermanito hacía todo lo posible por no empezar a saltar y gritar de emoción tal como hacia la de gafas. Vaya hermano que le vino a tocar, como si no fuera suficiente ser uke, también era tsundere.

 **"Pero me niego a renovarme es mi manera, te lo confieso que quisiera.."**

El azabache tapo su boca con ambas manos, quería gritar como Believer conociendo a Justin Bieber, pero no quería quedar en ridículo.

 **"Amarte a la antigua, entregarte mi vida, llenarte de rosas"**

Eren tomo nuevamente el ramo y lo volvió a extender, Levi se sujeto del barandal con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos.

 **"Cantarte canciones, pintarte caricias... Amarte a la antigua, robarte sonrisas, tomarte la mano, abrirte la puerta, escribirte poesía, amar como antes"**

El mas pequeño seguía sin moverse, Mike le decía que la canción estaba por terminar, pero el no le prestaba atención, toda su atención estaba en aquel castaño que hacía su corazón latir como si se quisiera salir de su pecho. Después de tantos años estando solo, llega un mocoso con sonrisa linda y ojos hermosos y le pone el mundo de cabeza. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al instante por unos deseos asesinos. Quería matar a Hanji para que cerrara la puta boca y dejara de gritarle piropos de albañil a SU mocoso. Si suyo, porque desde que su inestable corazón volvió a latir, el es suyo.

 **"Eres justo como te soñé, tu no sabes cuanto te espere, y deseo para siempre"**

Todo paso tan rápido, que ni siquiera **Quicksilver** lo vio venir. Levi salto del balcón, salto como si le importara un carajo que una caída desde esa altura podía hasta matarlo, Eren -quien si lo vio venir- aventó el ramo y corrió para atraparlo. Lo logro justo a tiempo. Levi cayo entre sus brazos cual princesa recién rescatada. Se quedaron viendo, ambos con las mejillas rosas y sus respiraciones mezclándose entre si. Eren beso la frente del Ackerman y se dispuso a seguir cantando aquella canción tan cursi pero tan cierta.

 **"Amarte a la antigua, entregarte mi vida, llenarte de rosas, cantarte canciones, pintarte caricias..."**

Eren empezó a girar mientas seguía cantando. Levi empezó a reír de una manera tan linda y angelical, que hasta Jean entendido por que Jeager estaba tan perdidamente enamorado de ese enano, que hoy había dejado de considerar amargado.

 **"Amarte a la antigua, robarte sonrisas, tomarte la mano, abrirte la puerta, escribirte poesías... Amar como antes. Amarte a la antigua...~"**

La canción finalizó, y ese par de enamorados al fin se besaron, Levi enredo sus brazos en el cuello de Eren, y jugo a gusto con su melena café, al separase, Jeager puso el cuerpo de su amor en el suelo, camino hacía el ramo que estaba olvidado en el suelo, lo recogió y se lo extendió al azabache mientras depositaba en beso en su frente.

-Gracias...-susurro Levi con vergüenza mientras admiraba las bellas flores.

-Levi...-

-¿Si?-pregunto alzando la vista y topando directamente con esas joyas color esmerada.

-te amo..-le dijo Eren tomando su mano.

-Y yo a ti, Eren.- el moreno sonrió totalmente complacido por aquella respuesta, y se abalanzo de nueva cuenta contra esos labios de los cueles era adicto.

 **Al fin de cuentas, amar a la antigua si funciona.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hola guapuras de FF :3 les dejo otro corto inspirado en la canción de "Amarte a la antigua" de Pedro Fernández.

Las flores que tenía el ramo tienen un significado :3 y son:

Camelia: te querré siempre.

Lirios amarillos: Amarte me hace feliz.

Poenía rosa: Te quiero, pero soy demasiado tímido para decirlo.

Margarita blanca con rosa: Solo tengo ojos para ti.

Trébol de cuatro hojas: se mio.

Y por ahí sale quiksilver también conocido como mercurio, o también conocido como el que se murió en los vengadores: era de ultron ;n;

Espero que les haya gustado, casi me da diabetes al escribirlo xD

Good bye lindas criaturas del yaoi :3


End file.
